Kencan?
by Takoyakki
Summary: Berawal dari susu dan handuk membuat Youngmin berani mendekati Kenta. [Im Youngmin-Takada Kenta] — ngga jago bikin summary —


Kencan?

.

.

.

[ Im Youngmin — Takada Kenta ]

Other cast : Intip aja ya!

Maaf kalo cerita ini ngebosenin./bow/

* * *

Kenta berjinjit. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam ruang ganti team basket sekolahnya

 _'_ _Sepi._ _'_

Satu kata yang menjelaskan keadaan di dalam ruangan itu. Bagaimana tidak sepi jika seorang Takada Kenta datang ke sekolah sebelum jam 6 hanya untuk meletakkan sekotak susu dan handuk kecil di sebuah loker milik seseorang.

Kenta membuka loker milik seseorang dengan pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Ia menaruh sebuah paperbag di dalam loker itu.

"Semangat Youngmin-ah!" seru Kenta sebelum menutup loker dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Dilain sisi, ada yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kenta sejak tadi. Karena memang ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu bahkan sebelum Kenta datang.

Youngmin keluar dari bilik sebelah dan membuka lokernya, menemukan paperbag berwarna biru cerah dengan kotak susu dan handuk di dalamnya.

Youngmin terkekeh. "Manis sekali Kenta."

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal ketua basket yang memiliki surai warna merah, Im Youngmin ? Perawakannya yang tinggi membuatnya semakin dikenal disekolah, jangan lupakan wajah tampannya.

Youngmin melempar tas miliknya ke atas mejanya dan tidak sengaja mengenai pucuk kepala Yongguk yang sedang tidur. Yongguk mendengus melihat Youngmin.

"Kau menganggu sialan."

"Maaf, tidak sengaja." Youngmin menaikkan bahunya acuh dan duduk disamping Yongguk. Ingin rasanya Yongguk memukul kepala pemuda yang menyukai alpaca ini tetapi paperbag yang dibawah Youngmin membuatnya menjadi lupa tujuannya dan malah tertarik dengan isinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Paperbag."

"Aku tau bodoh, isinya apa?" Yongguk mengambil paperbag ditangan Youngmin dan melihat isinya.

"Susu dan handuk? Dari siapa ini?"

"Kekasihku."

"Sejak kapan kau punya kekasih?"

"Calon kekasih."

Yongguk mengeryit. "Siapa?"

"Teman sekelas Sihyun," Youngmin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yongguk. "Takada Kenta."

"Pemuda Jepang itu? Yang kecil dan manis kan?"

Youngmin mengangguk. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya tentang Kenta pada Yongguk. Guru Jung sudah memasuki kelas diikuti bel yang berdering panjang.

.

.

"Kenta, ayo ke kantin." Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Beberapa murid sudah keluar sedari tadi menghambur ke kantin, berbeda dengan dua murid manis, sebut saja Kenta dan Sihyun yang memilih untuk menyelesaikan catatan mereka dulu.

"Tidak mau, nanti aku jadi nyamuk." Kenta berbicara jujur kok, ketika sampai dikantin Sihyun akan fokus pada Yongguk begitupun sebaliknya, mengabaikan Kenta yang hanya memakan saladnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak, kali ini aku janji!" Sihyun menampilkan deretan giginya dan membuat v-sign dengan jarinya. Melihat Kenta yang akhirnya mengangguk segera Sihyun menariknya menuju kantin.

"Yongguk-ie! Eh ada Youngmin juga."

Kenta terdiam di tepatnya. Kini dihadapannya ada Youngmin yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Ingin rasanya Kenta kembali ke dalam kelas atau mengubur dirinya detik ini juga ketika melihat Youngmin yang menatapnya intens dan tersenyum. Kenta baru sadar ada alpaca semanis ini. _Dan juga hot._

"Kenta di sebelah Youngmin ya, aku mau bersama Yongguk-ie." Kenta hanya mengangguk kaku dan berjalan layaknya pinguin ke samping Youngmin.

Yongguk dan Sihyun sudah fokus pada kegiatan mereka, melupakan Kenta juga Youngmin yang berada satu meja dengan mereka.

"Kau hanya makan salad?"

"Ah-uhuk!" Kenta tersedak melihat wajah Youngmin yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Youngmin ikut terkejut melihat Kenta yang tersedak, segera ia menyambar botol minumnya dan menyerahkan kepada Kenta.

"Minum dulu," Youngmin menepuk pelan punggung Kenta disampingnya. Jangan tanya keadaan Yongguk dan Sihyun sekarang, mereka hanya tertawa melihat kejadian live di depannya. Tidak membantu. Kenta meletakkan botol minumnya di meja, semburat merah menjalar di pipinya hingga ke ujung telinganya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Youngmin. Kenta hanya mengangguk terlalu malu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya untuk saat ini.

"Maaf menganggu kalian, tapi Kenta ayo kembali ke kelas." Sihyun berdiri mengajak Kenta untuk kembali ke kelas. Dengan kikuk Kenta mengikuti Sihyun setelah sebelumnya ia membalas laambaian tangan Youngmin dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara, Kenta?" Sihyun mengapit lengan kanan Kenta.

"Tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Temani aku menunggu Yongguk latihan basket ya! Ada Youngmin juga nanti." Melihat raut wajah Kenta, Sihyun menambahkan. "Aku tidak terima penolakan."

.

.

Kenta menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak ketika melihat Youngmin dengan gampangnya memasukkan bola basket dari tangannya. Oh! three point untuk tim Youngmin. Disebelahnya, Sihyun bersorak senang menyemangati Yongguk.

Kenta iri. Iri dengan proporsi tubuh Youngmin yang tinggi juga iri dengan gerombolan wanita yang menghampiri Youngmin, memberikan handuk berserta minum. Dari sisi lain lapangan, Kenta hanya misuh-misuh tidak jelas, tidak peduli dengan Sihyun yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Dari tempatnya berada, Kenta dapat melihat jika Youngmin menolak semua pemberian gerombolan gadis itu dan malah mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya, handuk biru pemberian Kenta. Entah penglihatan Kenta yang salah atau malah Youngmin yang sengaja mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kenta?

Sihyun menarik lengan Kenta membawanya ke tempat istirahat para pemain.

"Yongguk-ie!" Sihyun segera menghambur ke arah Yongguk yang sedang merapikan tas nya, ia sudah berganti pakaian sejak tadi. Kenta hanya menatap datar pasangan yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum.

"Awas!"

Baru saja Kenta ingin mencari sumber suara, badannya sudah terhuyung mengikuti tarikan seseorang diikuti suara bola basket yang menghantam dinding. Pelukan seseorang itu terlepas dan betapa kagetnya Kenta melihat orang yang menolongnya adalah Youngmin.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Kenta hanya mengangguk. Ia bukan kaget karena bola basket yang akan menghantamnya melainkan perlakuan Youngmin kepadanya.

 _'Aduh jantungku...'_

Youngmin berteriak. "Cih, Insoo hati-hati." Pemuda yang dipanggil Youngmin hanya mengangguk dan tertawa kikuk. Sihyun menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah khawatirnya menanyakan kondisi Kenta. Kenta hanya mengangguk, karena memang ia baik-baik saja tetapi hatinya yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Youngmin, tolong antarkan Kenta pulang ya?" itu Yongguk.

"Tidak us — " / "Ok."

Sihyun tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa Kenta. Kau aman jika pulang bersama Youngmin. Kami duluan ya!"

Youngmin mengambil tasnya yang ada di bangku. "Ayo pulang."

Kenta hanya mengikuti Youngmin dari belakang dan menatap tali sepatunya yang sungguh menarik untuk saat ini.

"Aduh!" Kenta mengusap keningnya yang bertubrukkan dengan punggung Youngmin.

"Kenapa jalan dibelakang? Jalan disampingku." Youngmin menarik pergelangan tangan Kenta, membuatnya menjadi sejajar dengan dirinya.

"Hei, Youngmin hyung. Aku baru tau kau punya kekasih yang sangat manis." itu Hyunbin. Adik kelas mereka yang sangat tinggi seperti tiang berjalan. Youngmin hanya tertawa menanggapinya, "Duluan ya."

Kenta mengumpat. Youngmin sudah menaiki motornya juga memakai helm yang berwarna senada dengan motor besarnya itu. Kenta masih berdiri disampingnya, motor Youngmin terlalu tinggi untuk dirinya.

"Kenta? Ayo naik."

"Err, bisa aku memegang bahumu? Motormu sangat tinggi."

"Tentu saja boleh." Kenta memegang bahu Youngmin untuk menahan keseimbangan dirinya menaiki motor besar tersebut.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah."

.

.

Perjalanan mereka sungguh canggung. Hanya ada perbincangan Youngmin yang menanyakan alamat rumah Kenta atau keseharian Kenta di sekolah. Sesekali, Kenta memeluk pinggan Youbgmin karena laju motor Youngmin yang semakin cepat.

"Terimakasih Youngmin-ah."

Youngmin melepas helmnya dan tersenyum ke arah Kenta. "Sama-sama. Besok kau ada acara, Kenta?"

Kenta menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Besok jam 10 aku jemput ya. Kita kencan."

"Hah?"

"Tempatnya terserah kau ingin kemana."

Kenta masih dalam mode menangkap arah pembicaraan Youngmin.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk ini. Sudah sana masuk kedalam." Youngmin mengelus surai Kenta

"Baiklah, jam 10 ya." Kenta masuk kedalam rumahnya menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Setelah ia mendengar suara motor Youngmin yang mulai menjauh, ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi Sihyun.

 _"Halo?"_

"Sihyun, apa hari ini aku sekolah?"

 _"Hah? Bicara apasih Kenta. Tentu saja bahkan tadi pulang kau diantar Youngmin."_

"A-ah begitu, baiklah aku matikan ya."

Kenta membanting ponselnya dan menenggelemkan wajahnya di bantal, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku masih hidup."

 **Tamat.**

* * *

 _ **Aku suka Youngmin tapi sebagai seme bukan uke./abaikan. Yongguk itu orangnya emang flat flat gitu ya? Aku baru suka sama dia nih:(**_

 _ **Kalo ada yang suka sama cerita ini aku mau bikin sequelnya hehe^0^**_

 _ **aku tau kalo cerita ini ngebosenin:(**_


End file.
